


Euphoria

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Hotaru/Shizuka. It had to be secret and it had to be special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

“Happy birthday,” Hotaru uttered, serious, taking Shizuka’s hand and holding it close.

“Thank you.” Shizuka replied back.

The party was long over, the apartment suddenly quiet and still, and there was a red velvet cupcake with a candle and just the two of them in Shizuka’s bed. They both agreed, a long, long time ago, that this wasn't something they could just do whenever they wanted to.

They agreed that it had to be secret and it had to be special.

So, they decided, between them.

Every year on their birthdays, it would be Hotaru’s time on January 6th, and then Shizuka’s time on November 20th; then, and only those times.

They blew out the candle, and made the same wish.

They turned out the lights, threaded their hands together, and leaned in slowly, their lips touched.


End file.
